Equestria and beyond (Equestria y mas alla)
by D4sh3r
Summary: todos los ponis tienen habilidades especiales, magia, superfuerza y velocidad pero que tal si aumentamos el nivel de mas alla de un pony normal?
1. Capitulo 2: Fuego intenso

Una gran explosión ocurrió a unas cuadras del departamento de Ruby, el grita  
-MIERDA!, el hace una expresión de preocupación casi soltando una lagrima.  
la explosión fue tan fuerte que sacudió todo alrededor y casi rompe ventanas en el cielo había una gran nube de humo y cenizas negras y unas llamas salían justo donde esta la escuela donde trabaja el, Ruby sin saber nada y sus oídos pillando esta en el piso tratando de recuperar el equilibrio se levanta, muy rápido se dirige haya volando, saltando desde la venta de su departamento, en las calles hay ponys muy asustados y algunos en el piso desmayados sin saber lo que paso y corriendo del lugar de la explosión hasta incluso habían algunos en llamas corriendo, el solo podía decir  
-oh no... Espero que no haya ido peor...  
fue tan fuerte que apenas se podía ver lo que quedaba de la escuela debido al intenso humo negro, solo se veía un cráter además de los escombros obviamente en llamas, Ruby no puede creer lo que ve y tiene una mirada impactada y asustada el aletea lo mas que puede para disipar el humo de la explosión y tratar de acabar con las llamas mientras vienen los bomberos y servicios de ayuda solo que aun se según preguntado que cosa habrá causado explosión de ese grado, así que el se adentra a las llamas y solo había un montón de madera y acero ardiendo ya ni cuerpos habia todo había sido carbonizado no quedaba nada de esa gran escuela secundaria Ruby aun aleteando y soltando mucho aire siente un viento muy frío y es Frozen Gemstone lanzando un humo congelante suficiente para apagar el fuego pero a la vez no congelar el lugar, frozen habla  
-¡RUBY YO CONTROLO EL FUEGO!  
Ruby decide ayudarla expandiendo mas el aire frío para apagar de una vez todo ya que todo se calmo una niebla blanca de cenizas cubrió el lugar, Ruby y frozen tienen demasiada ceniza en sus melenas el busca supervivientes pero no hay nada lamentablemente eso ocurrió en horario de clases, Ruby realmente esta muy deprimido por lo que paso y no se saca de la cabeza si los pudo salvar y no solo a ellos si no a los ponys de alrededor, Frozen intenta tranquilizar a Ruby  
\- oye tranquilo... Esas cosas pasan... hiciste lo que pudiste  
Ruby ni puede hablar y le dice a ella con un tono muy triste  
-lo siento... Se que soy veloz pero a veces no puedo ser lo suficientemente rápido...  
El ve como unos padres lloran al frente de la escuela y los policías además de bomberos buscan respuestas así que Ruby solo se va a su casa demasiado triste y encuentra una nota que dice lo siguiente  
-Sabemos quien eres... Acabamos con algo que te gusta...  
El solo hizo bola el papel  
-malditos hijos de puta los matare y... Ahhg como pude haber evitado eso...  
Lo dice muy triste y enojado a la vez Ruby se va a la ducha para quitarse las cenizas y se acuesta a su cama, El no puede aguantar mas y abraza una de sus almuadas y empieza a romper en llanto con un fuerte sentimiento de culpa por todo lo que paso así estuvo con ese sentimiento por mas de una hora hasta quedarse dormido toda la tarde debido a que no dormio bien así que algo lo despierta casi en la noche  
-Ahhhh que paso por que... Hmmm, hace una cara profunda de tristeza.  
Ruby esta muy cansado pero aun deprimido esta todo despeinado se acomoda el pelo y ve que algo sale de las sombras y es asriel que habla con un tono de preocupación  
-te dije que nos veríamos hoy otra ves... Te ves muy mal... Es por esa explosión verdad?...  
Ruby se talla los ojos y aun sigue decaído, el responde con una voz de decepción  
-así es y por mi culpa por haber puesto a esos ponis en peligro y haber acabado con sus vidas ahhhh  
Ruby de nuevo llora y sus lágrimas gotean de su cara  
-es que en serio pude haber evitado esto... No...  
Ruby no aguanta y llora aún más rompiendo en llanto  
Asriel muy preocupado se sienta con el en un sillón y lo abraza pero Ruby se pone en su hombro siento así sus lágrimas recorriendo, asriel trata de tranquilizar a Ruby con un abrazo y diciendole  
-ahhh no quiero verte así no es tu culpa son los que pusieron la bomba... Mira... Pero al menos ayudaste a que mas ponys no se lastimaran por el fuego y hiciste un buen trabajo haciéndolo no le tomes importancia en serio salvas muchas vidas a diario y no te dejes derrotarte así...  
Asriel abraza mas fuerte a Ruby y el se acuesta en su pecho también lo abraza, los dos se acuestan en el sillón en la sala  
-tu y yo evitaremos accidentes así... Juntos... Jamás volverán a pasar... Jamás... Nunca tomes a pecho tus grandes errores... miralos como una ventaja al menos estarás más preparado para otro accidente...  
Ruby mira cada vez mas a asriel y se sonroja al cruzar miradas y acercan mas su cara, el pegaso dice con una voz de felicidad y tristeza  
\- en serio gracias asriel... Te... Te... Te...  
El se pone aun mas rojo y empieza a sacudir sus alas  
\- que te quiero mucho... En serio me animaste lo que dices... Nunca nadie había pensado así de mi...  
Ruby aun mas nervioso se pone en el cuello de asriel, el suelta una risita nerviosa y habla  
-jeje... Yo también te quiero mucho y haré lo que pueda para hacerte feliz...  
Ruby vuelve a mirar a asriel cierra los ojos y poco a poco acercan sus caras y Ruby por lo cansado que se siente se duerme en el cuello de asriel también lo abraza y asriel hace lo mismo derrepente Ruby despierta y dice algo cansado  
-Perdón es que... En serio ando canso y triste pero no por eso... Si no por que es que..  
Ruby no aguanta y se desahoga con asriel  
-es que enserio... Siempre ando triste la mayor parte del tiempo... la única cosa que podía convivir con otros ponys desapareció... Estoy solo no puedo enfrentar esto... Siempre se me hizo difícil hacer amigos ni siquiera puedo tener mucho menos pareja... Ahhh al único que tuve de mi lado fue mi hermana pero ella se fue a otro lado... Apenas la puedo ver... Debería ayudarme a mi mismo primero que a los demás asriel... Tengo miedo a estar solo... Mucho miedo... Me lastimo a mi mismo aveces y los demás ponis se alejan de como soy no puedo con esto... No me importa tener muchos amigos si no tener a alguien que me apoye...  
Ruby empieza a llorar mas y asriel no puede evitar soltar una lagrima y lo abraza muy fuerte, asriel decide decirle unas cosas  
-Ruby no te pongas así eres muy tierno para que tengas eso... Yo siempre te apoyare y estaré de tu lado pase lo que pase y también te voy a ayudar en algún problema que tengas... O cuando no puedas en algo... Y siempre te voy a querer... Mi Ruby...  
Asriel abraza muy fuerte a el y se quedan así el resto de la noche...  
Mientras tanto en una calle oscura en la mitad de la noche, frozeen está caminando tranquilamente por ahí y se encuentra con alguien muy misterioso un Pegaso con pelaje naranja rojizo y melena blanca pero de la punta era gris y poco a poco se volvía más blanco pero es demasiado liso parece que su fleco le está tapando uno de sus ojos, además de vestir una sudadera gris, cubierto por su capucha el sólo mira fijamente a ella con sus ojos de diferente color el lado izquierdo color celeste y derecho morado, frozen se da cuenta de el mientras está en el sombrío y solitario callejón con sólo la luna iluminando  
-¿¡QUÉ QUIERES POR QUE ME VIGILAS¡?  
El sólo contesta con una voz misteriosa  
\- es que... soy igual que tu sabes y te lo puedo demostrar  
Frozen le lanza una serie de fragmentos de hielos a alta velocidad pero el sacando una onda de calor de su casco lo derrite y ella muy sorprendida le pregunta  
-¿pero cómo le hiciste?...  
El se quita la capucha y dice su nombre  
-me llamo cloud fall... y puedo controlar el clima...  
Cloud provoca una pequeña lluvia y después causa granizo además causa un remolino con sólo pensar en tal clima y levantando uno de sus casos, vuela y junta sus cascos para lanzar un rayo, fall habla  
-Te eh visto... Tu puedes congelar todo a tu paso... Desde que era potro descubrí mis poderes y los tuyos?...  
Gemstone está pensando demasiado y con mucha inseguridad habla  
-no lo sé no te conozco y ni se quien eres realmente... mejor me voy  
Frozen se va casi corriendo y ve en la calle un grupo armado vestidos con unos trajes de color negro sus trajes parecen como los de los wonderbolts pero oscuros y con lentes, todos son ponis de tierra, está a punto de entrar al departamento de Ruby y ella vigila y sigue sigilosamente al grupo, ella se pregunta  
-a quien seguirán?... y para que?...  
Explora todo el departamento por las ventanas y se da cuenta de que asriel y ruby están dormidos juntos, actúa rápido y toca muy fuerte la ventana, no escuchan así que ve como están tratando de abrir la puerta así que rompe la ventana y congela la puerta también grita fuerte con desesperación  
-¡DESPIERTEN VIENE ALGUIEN VIENE CUBRANSE!  
Uno de lo que quieren entrar se congelan y tratan de abrirla así que Ruby despierta el Dice  
-Oye que te pasa ¿¡por que haces eso?!... ohhh mierda...  
Ruby se levanta muy rápido pero antes alguien le dispara de nuevo esas balas más rápidas, pero en ves de que los maten los duermen, asriel, el con mucho cansancio dice  
\- oigan me mareo mucho...  
Todos son disparados por unos dardos y son subidos a un remolque y para disimular, son llevados en unas bolsas de costal de papás, así que se van pero en mitad del camino la temperatura sube demasiado tanto que se empieza a derretir y quemar las llantas del vehículo y era raro que ocurriera a mitad de la noche así que los que manejan el carro se bajan uno de ellos dice con voz adolorida  
-mis cascos se queman y es casi media noche como es posible eso?!  
Ya no pueden seguir y derrepente cae un rayos que los deja sordos y temporalemte ciegos pero cloud no se dio cuenta de que habia mas guardias detras de el asi que lo rodean y lo electrocutan impidiendoque usen sus poderes asi que ruby, asriel y frozen se despiertan dandose cuenta de que tienen un especies de brazaletes en sus cascos, esas cosas impiden que usen sus poderes, cloud se los intenta quitar pero uno de los guardias lo duermen, ruby al tratar de correr rapido se paraliza asi que el mismo pony de tierra de melena gris pelaje verde y ojos azules aparece, el habla  
-creen poder escapar facilmente?... jeje no podran... ruby si lo haces haras explotar una bomba a varios kilometros a la redonda... frozen si haces lo mismo liberarar una explosion de fuego que quemara tu piel en segundos teniendo una muerte horrorosa ademas de lenta y muy dolorosa en cambio de cloud el seria congelado y si intentas utilizar tu onda de calor ese brazalete liberara una neuro toxina que te matara de manera muy dolorosa que si se intentan salir o escapar estaran muertos a no ser de que se unan conmigo... y me llamo acid jeje solo que jamas me detendran... eh solo falta uno...  
asriel agarra su fedora y se lo lanza a direccion acid pero como ese sombrero tiene aspas esta apunto de hacerle un daño muy grave, pero el saca una gema que le hace un escudo magico haciendo que la fedora se dirija a otra parte y va a direccion hacia asriel, acid responde con una pequeña risa  
-¡¿creiste que iba a ser facil?! ¡Ja!  
asriel se agacha y le roza su propio sombrero y lo agarra, asriel dice  
-no se que planeas pero no dejare que te lleves a nadie...  
de alguna manera se las ingenia para quitarse el brazalete desarmandolo con la boca, pero uno de los guardias se da cuenta pero asriel se esconde en las sobras casi parece que se teletrasporta y muerde al cuello de uno de ellos haciendolo sangrar, asriel agarra su fedora y le corta la cara a uno de ello dejando los dos en el piso, despues todos los demas empiezan a disparar  
pero asriel se aprende los ataques de todos ellos y se teletrasporta atras de ellos, agarra unas de las armas y dispaara a todos los que puede pero se agotan las balas asi que lo que hace es agarrar una tapa de drenaje y lo lanza a unos guardias y los deja tirado en el piso, otro lo iba a atacar de la parte de atras pero asriel salta y le da una patada, asriel sin perder ni un segundo de vista a todos dice  
-ya se hicieron predecibles... puedo leer cada tecnica de ataque que tienen pero donde esta acid?!  
acid desaparece sin dejar rastro, asriel demasiado frustado toma un respiro y va a ver a los demas asriel les tranquiliza asi que saca sus herramientas pero su fedora es lo sufiientemente duro y les rompe los brazaletes a cada quien ademas de poseer unas llaves maestras, ruby esta muy desanimado al ver su casa toda destrozada y el dice  
-ahhh que mal ya no podre vivir en mi departamento ya saben donde vivo y esas mierdas hmmmm... descuiden yo limpiare mi casa... si quieren vayanse... hubieran avisado de esto sin tener que haber destruido mi ventana... pero bueno al menos salvaron mi vida y la de asri y los demás... y tu ¿¡quien rayos eres!?  
Ruby mira a cloud y el se enoja mucho con ruby y le contensta con tono furioso  
-soy cloud y te salve la puta vida y ¿asi me respondes?, hace una expresión facial irritada y enojada  
ruby baja la mirada, el le responde con acento bajo  
-mira lo siento por responderte asi... pero nisiquiera te conozco y es que ademas ando molesto de que hayan roto mi ventana... nah comprare otra mejor dicho robar... espero que tengan una buena noche...  
ruby esta apunto de irse pero algo viene y son un monton de policias que rodean a todo el equipo hasta hay pegasos en el cielo vigilando que nadie se escape, ahora ellos tiene tres opciones... escapar, atacar o entregarse... si se escapan serán perseguidos, si atacan serán considerados amenazas o si se entregan podría pasar algo peor... 


	2. Capitulo 1: mas alla de un pony normal

Era de noche… en las oscuras calles de fillydephia una pequeña unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena negra entro a un oscuro callejon, ella con mucho miedo dice

-oh… por celestia debi haber entrado a otro lugar… o a ver tomado un taxi…

un par de ponys de tierra con vestimenta muy arruinada y con mal olor se asoman por la entrada del callejon y uno de ellos sale por la oscuridad armado con un cuchillo en la boca y dejando a la unicornio sin salida, el asaltante exclama

-dame todos tus bits!

en eso los sujetos que estaban detras de ella empiezan a abusar y tocarla, uno de ellos dice

-jeje no tienes escapatoria …

Hacen un gesto y con una profunda voz de excitación

ellos se acercan mas pero aparece un rayo verde acompañado de varias luces de color verde y en menos de un segundo los asaltantes que atacaban a la yegua ya no tienen sus armas, un pegaso de pelaje color gris y melena roja tomate aparece con las armas de los atacantes, vestido con una chaqueta negra con una pequeña armadura de plastico aldrededor y una mascara de gas que solo cubre la boca tambien unos lentes de esquiador transparentes donde facilmente se le notaban sus ojos verdes brillosos, despues de eso el dice

-si se lo pregunta soy un chico que le gusta jugar al superheroe de noche… y tambien soy Green Flashy…

en todo lo que habla con una velocidad frenetica imposible de seguirlo con los ojos empuja y golpe a los atacantes dejandolos severamente heridos el con voz de alivio le dice a la unicornio

-Listo me encargue de ellos…

hace una sonrisa el nunca se espero que ella le rosiara gas pimienta en la cara asi que solo se quedo en el piso llorando de tanto que le arde la cara, el grita con mucho dolor

-MIS OJOS ME ARDEEEEN

Llora por el dolor que le provoco el gas. Y asi son todos las noches de ese pegaso con el nombre de silver ruby solo es un heroe no reconocido en las noches pero en el dia es un profesor de geografia en una secundaria en fillydelphia… como marca su cuitie mark es solo un globo terraceo con un rayo rojo al centro

Mientras el regresa a su casa ruby solo se acuesta en su cama todo agotado sin nisiqueira quitarse su traje a dormir

mientras tanto en el sueño

era toda la ciudad de fillydelphia en ruinas y unas voces femeninas acompañaban ese sueño diciendoles

-aun estas a tiempo de encontrarlos…

en eso una luz verde muy brillante aparece en el cielo gris cegando a ruby en ese sueño y despierta gritando y sudando un poco

-MIERDAAAA! uff es solo un sueño…

el ve la hora que marca las 6:58am

-carajo otra vez se me va a ser tarde de nuevo…

luego de decir eso rapidamente se cambia usando sus poderes y esta listo en menos de unos segundos y sale de su departamento para dirijirse a la escuela y entra a su salon

-bien alumnos lo siento por arruinar sus esperanzas de que faltare hoy…. Pero vamos a repasar todo lo que vimos ayer…

algun pony misterioso lo observa desde afuera en el patio de la escuela y desaparece y ruby se queda callado por algunos minutos, ruby interrumpe el silencio

-ehhh perdon me distraje… ahhhhg

despues de casi una mañana entera y una parte de la tarde el sale y se va a un super mercado ya en la noche a comprar algunos víveres luego en que ruby agarra la leche uno de los mismos asaltantes de la noche anterior asalta la caja de la tienda y ruby dice en su mente

-mierda no se cansa el…

ruby sin pensarlo dos veces decidio golpear y empujar al atracador en la misma tienda pero no se dio cuenta de que lo estaban grabando todos en el lugar quedaron impactados y no supieron que decir o que reaccionar era algo que los asusto y los sorprendio pero dejo muchos daños al puesto, ruby dejo el dinero en la caja y se llevo sus viveres a su departamento, ruby tenia esa sensacion de que algo o alguien lo observava desde su ventana asi que el decidio ver afuera y nada el penso en cerrarla pero como hacia mucho calor la dejo abierta, en eso que va a preparar su cena un bat pony de melena cafe y pelaje blanco se balancea en su ventana ruby voltea y desaparece en las sombras pero decide ponerse su traje y se va a seguirlo pero lo pierde de vista hasta llegar a un edificio abandonado, ruby grita

-¡se que estas ahi!... hmmm a lo mejor solo fue mi imaginacion...

ruby al voltear se da cuenta de que detras de el se halla el mismo bat pony que lo a estado vigilando toda la tarde, ruby casi gritando habla

-OYE POR QUE ME HAS ESTADO SIGUIENDO TODO EL PUTO DIA!?

Ruby demasiado enojado golpea al bat pero el como si supiera sus ataques los esquiva, el dice:

-¿como es que sabes mis movimientos?... ¿quien eres tu?

El bat pony se detiene y habla

-solo soy como tu que protege la ciudad de noche... Me llamo White baty pero eso solo es mi apodo... Mi verdadero nombre es asriel Loveheart

Asriel se quita la fedora y deja mostrar mas su cara y sus brillantes ojos azul turquesa pero Ruby se pregunta por que se deja mostrar su identidad y también si su habilidad especial así que el pregunta

-¿acaso no tienes miedo de que sepan quien eres tu?

Asriel simplemente responde

-pues no además no eres el único que tiene ese tipo de habilidades

Ruby contesta

-pues si esta rainbow dash esta casi a mi altura...

Asriel hace un facepalm y un poco enojado dice

-ahhhh no osea que también tiene superpoderes... :T

Ruby muy sorprendido y pensando en demasiadas cosas pero una de las cosas que mas preguntaba es si entreno para tener buenos reflejos o simplemente los tuvo de nacimiento pero asriel le interrumpe

\- como es que descubriste o obtuviste tus poderes Ehhhhhh como te llamas?

Ruby le dice

-pues como ya me descubriste pues me llamo Silver Ruby

Asriel le hace otra pregunta

-¿Como obtuviste o descubriste tus poderes...?

Ruby recordando y pensando le cuenta como descubrió sus poderes

-cuando era potro... Me hicieron mi primera prueba de velocidad y pues literalmente hice una explosión sonica pero una tan potente que destruí ventanas a la redonda y así descubrí mi súper velocidad y también puedo correr a una velocidad alta ohhh y tengo muy buenos reflejos prácticamente detengo el tiempo... Desde que tengo conocimiento de mis poderes lo e usado tanto para bien como mal...

Asriel con un poco de duda le pregunta

-y por que para mal?

Ruby responde

-Pueeeeees ... Robo algunas cosas

hace una pequeña sonrisa pero Asriel algo frustrado habla a Ruby

-deberías dejar de hacer eso... Vas aprender a ser un héroe y pues juntare a ponys como tu y yo

Ruby demasiado emocionado dice

\- ¿¡OSEA SEREMOS UN EQUIPO COMO LOS POWER PONIS!?

Asriel suelta una pequeña risa al igual que ruby solo que el de el es mas de felicidad

-jeje si...

Ruby y asriel se quedan mirando también se acercan un poco, Ruby se rasca la nunca y sonroja un poco al ver a asriel muy nervioso y rojo habla

\- ehhhh hmmm cuando nos volveremos a ver?... Jeje

Asriel salta y se balancea de la ventana

-mañana...

El sale volando y se esconde en la oscuridad, Ruby habla sorprendido

-me cayo bien...

Se sonrroja un poco pero Ruby se asoma por la ventana del edificio abandonado y ve aun grupo robando un banco pero ellos están siendo guiados por un pony de tierra de pelaje verde y pelo gris sus ojos son azules, y una CM de un arma cuerpo a cuerpo Ruby no se sorprendió de ver eso así que el baja a detenerlos pero ellos ya estaban listos para ver al pegaso veloz así que los asaltantes sacaron una arma muy rara y abrieron fuego a Ruby pero el no estaba preparado para esquivar unas balas que iban a una velocidad mas alta que la que vuela el así que una bala le dio en el brazo y otra le rozo la cara destruyendole su máscara para proteger su identidad así que Ruby corrió lo mas posible a esconderse de esas balas y asustado se refugia en una nube, el de manera muy asustada y cansada grita

-¡¿que rayos era eso!? Ahhhhg

Ruby suelta una lagrima por el intenso dolor al recibir la bala y intenta sacarla pero no puede y mas balas vienen disparando desde tierra a dirección de la nube donde se refugiaba ruby, el no sabe que hacer siente demasiada presión una de las balas le da en un ala impidiéndole que vuele así que el preparado para su posible fin y sin escapatoria cierra los ojos y una pony unicornio de pelaje blanco y melena verde menta y el mismo color pero mas claro en las puntas y un collar de cadena dorada y una gema color azul que brilla además de tener una CM de unas gemas color verde, rojo y azul, ella salta desde un edificio y salva a Ruby, cada bala que va a dirección hacia ellos se congela, los dos se paran en la punta de un edificio y Ruby muy herido y confundido pregunta

-¿quien eres tu?...

La pony le responde a Ruby

-soy Frozen Gemstone... Género hielo a voluntad propia

Los ojos de snowy brillan son un color amarillos brillosos parecen que alumbran la oscuridad ella hace un pequeño puente del edificio al otro y se resbala con Ruby, Frozen dice muy segura

-aquí estamos mejor... Se quien eres... El pegaso veloz que sale en las noticias... Mas rápido que rainbow dash... y que cualquier otro

Ruby habla con voz herida

-si... Y tu la que congela todo... La otra vez congelaste un edificio entero...

Frozen se rie y afirma que fue ella al pelear contra una banda que traficaba drogas así que ella se despide y se va, Ruby muy cansado y herido se va a su departamento así que solo se baña y justamente amanece así que Ruby en ves de dormir solo desayuno pero muy dudoso se pregunta cuanto tiempo habrá estado con el se le hizo muy rápido y en el periódico mira que captaron un vídeo de el la vez que evito un atraco en una tienda pero a el le da igual y solo se prepara y se va a visitar a su hermana al centro psiquiátrico de fillydelphia antes de ir a su trabajo, Ruby en el cielo buscando ese lugar lo encuentra, entra pero antes de visitarla firma papeles y se va al cuarto de visitas donde esta la hermana de Ruby, una unicornio de melena roja y verde pecas grises muy oscuros y también pelaje gris como el de su hermano, Ruby muy triste pero feliz ve a su hermana del otro lado del cristal y le dice

-Sweet... Hermana cuanto te extraño... Desearía que estuvieras fuera de aquí...

La unicornio Sweet Dream le dice con voz muy triste

\- yo desearía verte hermano... Solo siento que soy una molestia para ti eres el único que me visita... Ni nuestros papas... Los decepcione no puedo creer que aun siga aquí... Tu eres el bueno de la familia yo no solo hago perder tu tiempo mejor no me visites vete hacer tu vida... Yo no tengo nada adelante

Ruby casi llorando toca el cristal con su casco y habla con una voz temblorosa

-hermana ni digas eso lo que tienes es solo un detalle de ti eres grande saldrás de aquí pronto eres la mejor nunca te dejes derrotar por ese sentimiento que tienes no estas sola y jamás te dejare... Jamás... Siempre estaré de tu lado para apoyarte y sacarte adelante

El guardia interrumpe la sesión y Sweet no se deja tocar y de nuevo es llevada a su cuarto alcochonado Ruby se va algo triste a su casa y se acuesta en su cama y escucha una gran explosion de la escuela donde trabaja...


	3. capitulo 3: Union

El equipo no sabe que hacer esta rodeado de policicas hasta hay pegasos y si escapaban ellos los iban a buscar pero si los atacaban ellos harían lo mismo y sus vidas correrian peligro ademas de meterse en problemas mas de lo que ya estaban, a todos se les venian eso a la mente menos cloud el sin pensarlo causo una nube muy grande con truenos y lo conviritio en una pequeña esfera de humo donde salieron una bola muy brillante parecía elecrticidad y si lo era electrocuto varios oficiales dejandolos en el piso y tambien a los pegasos que estaban en el cielo solo cayeron desplomados al piso algunos ya hasta tenían los cascos quemados el resto de los policias salio corriendo pero el equipo también hacia algun lugar seguro y donde no los descubrieran, Ruby anda muy enojado con cloud por lo que hizo y estaba apunto de golpearlo pero asriel lo detiene, ruby le dice a cloud  
-¡por tu culpa nos va a buscar todo el mundo -tiene un sentimiento de ira muy grande tanto que se le nota en su cara y aun así sigue gritándole a el-  
\- ahhhg ¿¡por que haces eso?!  
a ruby lo suelta y mira con mucho enojo a cloud  
-ahhhh en serio... ahora no tengo ningun lugar en donde vivir... ahhhh  
asriel le toma del hombro y le dice algunas cosas  
-mira no te agites ruby puedes vivir en mi fortaleza o bueno casa entre comillas... solo soy un bat comun sin alas pero tengo muchas sorpresas para ti... y no solo para ti sino para el equipo... jeje les tengo planeado algo pero por lo pronto deben quedarse en mi laboratorio por un rato no los vayan a buscar...  
Frozen menciona con una voz de cansancio  
-yo vivo en la cima de una montaña nevada... en una cabaña exactamente... me gusta lo frio -hace una pequeña sonrisa-  
frozen le pregunta en donde vive cloud y el le contesta con una voz muy seria y fastidiada  
-ah yo en una nube no es la gran cosa la verdad... y tengo un trabajo normal siendo un vendedor hasta que me entere de la existencia de ustedes y ya no me siento tan unico -hace una cara de alivio y de confiaza-  
-me acerque y pues no es lo que esperaba creo que esto sera mas dificil de lo que pensaba  
cloud se le subio el animo mientras hablaba  
A Frozen se le estaba ocurriendo algo bueno asi que exclamo  
-Oigan y si ¿le ponemos un nombre a nuestro equipo?  
todos estan pensando y se les hace una buena idea para eso ruby es el primero que habla de eso  
\- eh y si nuestro nombre empiezan con protectores eso es lo que hacemos protegemos a otros ponis...  
a asriel se le ocurre tambien otra idea para el nombre y menciona muy emocionado  
-de equestria? -sonrie- eso tambien lo que ocurra aqui podriamos ayudar...  
Cloud interrumpe con una gran idea  
-Proctectores de equestria? suena genial no? -hace una sonrisa- se que no es original pero al menos tenemos un nombre...  
Los Protectores quedan de acuerdo con el nombre y cada quien se va a la casa de asriel no es una casa ni muy grande ni pequeña es una sencilla, asriel dice  
-métanse tengo algunas cosas que les preparare  
asriel mete a todo el grupo en una especie de elevador y se van varios metros bajo a tierra y se dirijen a una especie de laboratorio en uno de los lugares parece una oficina enorme con un escritorio curveado que solo habian notas y archivos habia una pizarra con una serie de ecuaciones el lugar es muy gris las paredes parecen piedra pero con un color mas claro y tambien con lamparas que cuelgan, el piso es de metal hay muchos ductos de ventlacion, unas cuantas pizarras con fotos de el equipo, Ruby se questiona y duda por que hay fotos de ellos así que el le hace una pregunta a asriel  
-¿oye por que tienes fotos de nosotros y están unidas con hilos...  
Asriel piensa y dice  
-eh es que los estaba buscando y sin que se dieran cuenta les tomaba fotos desde la oscuridad pero descuida no eran para acosarlos si no para ven como son realmente...  
Ruby esta de acuerdo con eso y le da igual así que se sienta en el suelo  
\- Oye asriel... ¿y que nos tenías preparado?  
asriel se va a preparar unas cosas y pasan un par de horas ruby se esta quedando dormido y frozen crea copitos de nieve, cloud esta solo dormido hasta que asriel viene con unos trajes puestos en unos maniquies, asriel les avisa a todos  
-bien ahora si nos vamos a identificar, ruby te hice un traje pues que es resistente a la friccion y tiene una mascara mejor, pruebatela te quedara bien -el se pone muy feliz y anda muy emocionado-  
Ruby se la puso, la mascara es una de gas pero mas grande y ademas de parecer mas comoda tiene el lente de color verde y la boca es mas para que no entre basura o mucho aire es muy resistente a viento extremo ademas el traje es de cuero y varias telas resistentes a temperaturas altas asi que esta muy ajustado,son de esos trajes que se ponen en todo el cuerpo se parecen mucho a los que usan los wonderbolts pero con mas equipamientos y todo es de color gris aparte de tener lineas verdes y ademas de incluir botas las unicas partes que desprotegen son las alas el cabello y las orejas, ruby opina del traje  
-de verdad me queda mejor y ya no me sentire caliente y limitado al correr gracias asriel -el esta apunto de llorar de felicidad- ahora si sere green flashy  
Asriel abraza a ruby y el lo hace con el ala asi que saca otro traje y es diseñado para frozen, ella se emociona mucho, asriel le describe el traje  
-ese traje soporta temperaturas bajo cero asi que te puedes mantener hidirtada con eso puedes usar tus poderes de hielo sin que te de sed... se que es algo ajustado pero creeme es lo mejor que pude hacer y pues para sentirte fresca constantemente.  
el traje de frozen es uno blanco celeste pero esta vez es un traje ajustado cubre todo su cuerpo tambien su cuello pero tiene unas botas largas en sus cascos traseros  
Después asriel saca un chaleco de cuero cafe y un reloj con ciertas funciones, es para cloud así que se acerca a el y le da el traje  
-Esto será útil para ti este chaleco resistirá temperaturas bajas y altas pero el reloj dirá el tiempo y la temperatura en el momento exacto cuando lo alteres... Va a ser muy importante eso...  
asriel saca su traje final, es para el y tiene una protesis de alas incluidas que el mismo las puede controlar es una armadura pero negra tiene picos en la parte de los cascos y esta protegiendo su cabeza asi que el habla de su traje  
-ahhh y este es el mio no es gran cosa pero no esta tan pezada la verdad y finalmente podre volar...  
Todo el resto del equipo seguía hablando así que solo Ruby suspira y le dice a los demas  
-iré a tomar aire fresco chicos no tardo...  
sale afuera a acostarse a una Nube, solo quería tomar su tiempo de tranquilizarse y mirar el cielo de noche pensando en todo lo que a ocurrido así el piensa  
-en serio todo esto pasa nunca sabes lo que pasara aveces el destino no lo controlamos nosotros si no el destino nos controla...  
Todo el ambiente era tranquilo los suburbios están en paz y a lo lejos se veía un bosque donde cae un meteorito solo provocó un ligero terremoto en tierra, Ruby no lo sintió pero se asusto  
-que rayos es eso... Ah iré haya antes que elloslo el lugar son las llamas del meteorito y la luz de las estrellas, el se acerca al meteoro pero un trozo de tela, parecido a una bufanda negra se le queda atorado en medio de su cuello pero Ruby no se da cuenta así que algo brilloso de color verde proveniente del meteorito ilumina y candila a ruby por unos segundos hasta que la bufanda parece que toma vida propia y se ajusta al cuello de el parece que lo esta ahorcando, Ruby confundido y asustado se lo intenta quitar pero no puede y grita por ayuda  
-ahhhh quítate! Ayuda por favor hmmm no debí haber ido solo -hace una cara de preocupacion y no puede ver bien-  
Ruby esta axfisiandose y poco a poco pierde la conciencia hasta desmayarse en el césped, pasa mucho rato hasta que asriel, cloud y forzen llegan, asriel grita  
-¡oh no Ruby! -se asusta y va a ayudarlo y el poco a poco despierta pero algo escucha dentro de su mente-  
-tu y ellos son los únicos que pueden detenerlo!  
En eso despierta Ruby con una bufanda negra en su cuello, asriel se pregunta por eso  
-¿y esa bufanda?... Se ve genial aunque se ve muy apretada...  
Ruby esta demasiado confundido y desorientado pero se levanta y con cara de aturdimiento habla  
-no se que paso pero ahhhh esto es confuso y hay fuego aun esperen siento que algo mas va a caer!  
Detrás de ellos una maquina gigante cae del cielo entre los árboles causando un ligero temblor...


	4. Capitulo 4: Frozen Gemstone

El piso no paraba de temblar a causa de esa máquina gigante tiene forma parecido a un muñeco de nieve pero este era totalmente diferente a uno en los brazos tiene una ametralladora y unas luces salen de sus ojos apuntando al equipo, es un robot, ellos están muy asustados así que frozen decide atacar y habla  
-no se que intención tiene pero yo atacare...  
hace magia y de su cuerno sale un destello azul muy brilloso no se puede ver con mucha facilidad y explota en la cabeza del robot y se congela pero se mueve y el hielo cae, así que cloud vuela y le hace una descarga eléctrica con un trueno pero parece no tener efecto, el robot sólo empieza a activar sus ametralladoras, dispara a asriel y frozen pero Ruby los logra sacarlos de ahi, el sólo puede pensar en cómo derrotar el robot y frozen vuelve a atacar lanzándole hielo de su cuerno pero ahora si a la ametralladora y lo congela en cambio asriel se sube de tal forma que las armas no le disparen y con su fedora de metal duro, agarrándole con cuidado con su boca destruye cables y con eso destruye la ametralladora en eso frozen golpea el arma que congeló así desitegrandolo pero el robot enciende unas luces que vienen de sus ojos y mira fijamente al equipo hasta que la luz arde más asriel piensa y duda  
-que es eso... será mejor que no nos atrape la luz... ah se vuelve más caliente...  
Asriel y los demás no se dejan ser alcanzados por la luz y eso se convierte en un rayo que destruye todo a su paso frozen lo intenta congelar pero es demasiado calor que se genera cloud intenta hacer lo mismo pero no puede así que asriel con su Fedora de metal lo lanza como un disco hacia el robot y la destroza mostrando su maquinaria de entre las piezas que hay una válvula o mejor dicho un aparato que regula la temperatura del robot asriel lo intenta destruir pero la la quita gira tan rápido y fuerte que lanza a asriel, Ruby lo golpea con mucha velocidad a todos las partes de la maquina seguía aunque le lastime los casco y falla debido a que en el momento de golpear fue electrocutado al tocarlo, frozen grita con desesperación  
\- ¡Yo se que hacer!  
Ella con magia y con sus poderes de hielo hace una espada muy grande y afilada que la mantiene con telequinesis y atraviesa el robot, se detiene y hace posision de ataque pero le dispara un rayo a frozen dejando la inconsciente, cloud lo intenta ayudar pero el robot le dispara otro rayo dañándole el ala dejándolo severamente herido, nadie sabe que hacer, Ruby con mucha desesperación dice  
-deberíamos huir no podemos contra el robot asriel ¡¿algún plan?!  
Asriel no puede hablar y está muy asustado pero Ruby sin pensarlo golpea la cabeza del robot con toda su velocidad pero es quemado y está en llamas así que el vuela lo más rápido que puede, pero termina con quemaduras, asriel el es único que queda sin heridas a si que se lanza contra el robot pateándolo con toda su fuerza creando una explosion sonica enterrando la cabeza de la maquina hacia dentro de si mismo solo se ve sus ojos y arrancandole un brazo todo causando su fuerza mas sobresaliente que un pony de tierra granjero pero sale volando fragmentos y cae un pedazo de metal que termina incrustado en su casco haciendo que asriel haga un pequeño grito de dolor  
-ahhhg hmmm mi casco...  
Asriel está sangrando, Ruby quemado, cloud y frozen, inconsientes pero despiertan el detalle es que están graves nadie sabe que hacer lo único que pueden esperar es su fin así que todos se unen atras de ellos los arboles se queman y son rodeados por el fuego y es lo unico que ilumina el lugar, se abrazan mientras que la máquina poco a poco se acerca para aplastados, Ruby llorando habla  
-fue poco pero fue lo mejor que me haya pasado en la vida conocerlos supongo que este es el final... las quemaduras no me dejan moverme bien...  
Asriel no para de llorar y abraza muy fuerte a Ruby y dice  
-yo ah fue el mejor equipo no hicimos mucho pero ah hicimos lo mejor... que pudimos... de hecho casi nada pero al menos antes de morir nos conocimos...  
Asriel pierde mucha sangre está muy débil, frozen no puede usar sus poderes de hielo debido a que está deshidratada y cloud igual así que hacen un abrazo grupal todos lloran y cierran los ojos hasta que un escudo de un colo blanco brillante se genera frente a ellos pero estan confundidos y se convierte en una bola brillante de energía que se pone delante del robot y explota dejándolo vulnerable y el equipo recupera todas sus energias así que Ruby vuelva lo más que puede y lo tumba y frozen genera una espada gigante de hielo con magia y atraviesa el robot destruyéndole varias tuercas y pedazos, aun asi la maquina no se detiene y derrite la espada pero ella trata de de que no le pase nada en eso un rayo cae del cielo y fue cloud causándole una sobrecarga luego se detiene el robot y asriel salta, con todas sus fuerzas golpea al robot atravesandolo causando otra explosion sonica pero se oye un pitido después de eso... solo dice  
-... ehhhh? Que es?... -se fija que es una bomba dentro del robot- ¡TODOS CORRAN!  
Ruby agarra a todos los demas y los aleja pero una gran explosion se ve a la distancia muchos pedazos de metal volando, el equipo solo suspira y se preguntan que rayos paso ruby dice algo  
-no se que paso cuando nos juntamos pero supongo que tiene que ver con la magia de la amistad pero ahg ahora solo quiero ponerme una crema ando quemado... hm.  
Cloud dice con un tono muy cansado  
-no se pero lo unico que puedo decir es que tengo mucha hambre... y sueño ah  
-El se acuesta en el piso y se limpia la cara-  
Frozen anda muy agotada como para hablar asi que asriel dice con una voz de alegria y hace una sonrisa  
-¡se un lugar donde podemos recuperarnos!  
Todo el equipo llega aun puesto de comida rapida y comen hanburguesas pero mientras ruby come el le pregunta algo a asriel  
-oye y ¿quien es realmente acid? ¿por que es el jefe de jefes pero al menos tiene algo detras?  
Asriel se queda pensando y trata de hablar mientras come  
-solo se que fue un ex guardia real de celestia pero fue expulsado y con todo el conocimiento y secretos de equestria empezo a dirijir grupos de trafico de armas, drogas y esclavos pero eso solo es la punta del iceberg segun mis investigaciones esta haciendo tratos con un grupo secreto aun no sabemos quien lo controla de hecho ni se si es realmente un grupo o un solo pony... pero esta apunto de traficar quarzum... y si te lo preguntas es un mineral que se encuentra en algunas regiones de equestria esa cosa puedes poseer poderes que tienes ocultos obvio con quarzum puro o simplemente puedes hacer armaduras y armas potentes con eso ... cambia de color quien posee esa roca de hecho a lo mejor estan hecho ese mineral las gemas de la armonia relamente son muy poderosos.  
Asriel sigue comiendo tranquilamente y ruby mira fijamente la gema que posee frozen en eso le pregunta  
-oye frozen donde conseguiste esa gema?...  
Ella se queda pensando mientras traga  
-bueno supongo que sera hora de decirlo...  
-flashback-  
Era una montaña nevada solo había pura neblina y nieve entre los arboles hay una pony unicornio con un gran abrigo y lentes de alpinista frente a ella hay una gran cueva , dice  
-vaya finalmente encontre este lugar...  
Esta unicornio se ve diferente solo tiene melena azul y pelaje blanco ella solo sigue explorando y anota en su libreta con magia  
-dia 10 aun sigo explorando esta montaña encontre este lugar creo que aqui encontrare mas gemas y agregarlas a mi coleccion...  
Cierra su libreta y en la frente dice "diario de gemstone" sigue caminando mas adentro iluminada con su cuerno ve la cueva y unos cristales con gemas preciosas nunca antes vistas, como el lugar esta plagado de piedras y minerales esos emiten una luz de un color rojo ya gemstone no necesitaba de usar su abrigo lo guardo en su mochila ya que aumentaba mas la temperatura cada vez que entraba parecia que la cueva se volvia mas grande y mas llena de esos minerales curioso, gemstone esta anotando muchas cosas mientras ve con asombro todo ese lugar pero encuentra algo al fondo de la cueva, un mineral que resalta de entre todos brilla mas que los minerales anteriores, ella esta muy emocionada solo que no ve bien debdio al inmenso brillo que genera la gema asi que con telekinesis la agarra y empieza a temblar todo, la gema parece estar brillando mas de lo que ya estaba generando una bola de energía y esta entrando al cuerpo de frozeen, ella no puede moverse y sus ojos brillan de color blanco brillante y flota cuando la energía de la gema entra, se desmaya, después de todo esto de un largo tiempo ella se levanta pero se siente rara, solo se pregunta  
-¿que era esa cosa?... Ah me llevare esta roca la estudiare de cerca -observa que cambio de color a uno azul oscuro brillante- ah?... nah  
Ella la pone en su bolso y se da cuenta de que la cueva esta congelada, no siente nada de frío lo contrario se sentía mas cómoda en esa temperatura hasta no necesitaba de un abrigo, pero el abrigo esta totalmente congelado, así que se sale de la cueva se siente muy diferente así que después de unos días regresa a su casa en ponyville  
-ah finalmente... En casa ah espera que!?  
Hace una cara de preocupación al ver que congela todo lo que pisa, no puede controlar sus nuevos poderes de hielo, se fija en un espejo y mira que su pelaje cambio de color a uno blanco brilloso y su melena igual a uno blanco en el fleco y crece el color azul en su melena en lineas así que se tranquiliza y genera unas partículas de nieve con magia, ella dice  
-ah creo que se donde puedo investigar sobre esto...  
Se va a la biblioteca donde vivía la unicornio twiligth agarra unos libros sobre gemas y magia avanzada ella estuvo leyendo toda la noche pero noto algo...  
\- ahhhh estoy sudando demasiado tengo mucho calor... No creo poder aguantar mas...  
se da cuenta de que ella tiene que estar muy hidratada y es mas sensible al calor así que llena su tina con cubos de Hielo y se mete haciendo una cara de alivio enorme lee un poco, después de unos días su casa esta congelada y ya no puede devolver los libros por que ya los congelo  
-ah bueno según esta gema es un quarzum una gema aun desconocida y sus propiedades no se conocen se han encontrado muy pocos en equestria y los que lo poseen suelen tener habilidades mas haya de la magia conocida ah...  
Ella estuvo pensando en que puede utilizar su nueva habilidad magica así que se muda y vive en la cima de una montaña nevada cerca de fillydelphia combatiendo el crimen ahí aparte de descubrir nuevas habilidades y se cambio de nombre a Frozen Gemstone la pony con habilidades de hielo...  
-fin de Flashback-  
Ella le da una mordida a su hamburguesa y toma una soda muy fría así que termina de contar su historia  
\- y bien así es como descubrí mis habilidades de hielo ... Eso es todo  
El equipo queda impresionado y cada quien habla de sus historias  
-mientras tanto en un escondite secreto en un muelle de manehattan-  
En una fabrica abandonada a las orillas de la costa un grupo estaba ahi adentro con un montón de químicos y utensilios de laboratorio, acid se quita su máscara de gas y hace una llamada a un pony desconocido que se hace llamar shadow... Acid habla  
-ah oye me debes miles y millones de bits pero para mañana tendrás tu quarzum es difícil de conseguir pero ah trato es un trato  
La voz de shadow es muy distorcionada no se puede escuchar con claridad da hasta miedo la voz es muy aterradora  
-bien todo lo que sea por que quarzum... Espero que el plan salga bien provocaras la tormenta y yo haré los robots... Me voy adios  
Shadow cuelga acid le dice a sus compañeros  
-bueno espero que ya tengan listo todo para el plan... lo que haremos sera primero probar este químico...  
Acid con varios instrumentos de laboratorios y tiene un barril especial lo abre y es solo una capsula con una sustancia rara y lo arrastra hasta afuera especificamente afuera en la fabrica en un muelle al vista al mar, el le dice a sus guardias  
-bien ahora lo probaremos...  
De la nada acid agarra uno de sus guardias y con la capsula la abre bañándolo del acido, su piel de derrite al momento de salir solo su cabeza es un cráneo con carne sus ojos se cayeron al igual que su lengua cada parte de su cara y musculo facial se caia al suelo hasta finalmente matar al guarida y dejarlo en el piso lo que quedaba de su craneo se desiso y el cerebro solo era un liquido que se evaporaba, acid mira con mucha felicidad como murio un pony que lo protegia y cssi grita  
-funciono! Bueno desaganse del cuerpo tirenlo al mar -hace una cara de felicidad-  
El solo soltó un poco de ese acido al mar el le dice a sus guardias  
-bien ahora esperaremos y pondremos ese acido en el generador de nubes de cloudstale con eso crearemos una tormenta ultra ácida que acabara con todo...  
En eso el lugar donde tiro el acido al mar se observa muchos peces muertos


	5. capitulo 5: Clima extremo

Cuando todos los demás se salían de noche casi amaneciendo algo llenos por comer hamburguesas, caminaban de manera tranquila y en silencio solo se escuchaba el ruido de la tranquilidad hasta que un teléfono sonaba el equipo quedaba algo con fundido así que todos decidía quien contestar, asriel es el primero en hablar

-ahhhhh yo no responderé que tal si es una trampa ¿o que? -se aleja del teléfono frozen y ruby hacen lo mismo pero cloud no y va a responder, solo levanta el teléfono y una voz rara pero era muy familiar de alguien famoso se escucha-

-alguien el que sea que responda debo ser familiar para ustedes se quienes son y alguien de ustedes deben saber quien soy... -cuelga y en eso se escucha una de las tantas canciones del famoso y millonario dj shadow, ruby habla sobre eso-

¿Que rayos?... bueno supongo que tiene que ser el ¿no? Hmmm vaya no se si es suerte que alguien famoso nos conozca -hace una cara de confusión-

Todos se van y como ya era de mañana todos decidieron irse a sus casas pero ruby y asriel se fueron juntos, debido a que la casa del pegaso ruby fue destruida y esta siendo vigilada por los guaridas de acid, en la casa de asriel se encontraron un periódico que les decía algo interesante, ruby lo toma y lo lee esto es lo que decía

"Aparecen miles de peces muertos por sustancia desconocida y corrosiva" en otra nota abajo de la primera plana

"Decenas de barcos son hundidos y dañados tras químico desconocido en el mar" pero en otra nota en casi la esquina de la hoja una noticia que decía "meteoro cae cerca de suburbios vecinos dicen que se escuchaban sonidos de maquinaria y luces extrañas" ya las demás noticias eras acerca de las mane six y su nuevo colegio, ruby le dice a asriel.

-oye asriel creo que salimos en el periódico... -hace un rostro de emoción-

Asriel muestra lo contrario debido a que anda cansado tanto que hasta se le notan las ojeras y le responde

-perdón ruby... ando cansado... ah pero esto es genial jeje... -hace una sonrisa pero se esta durmiendo-

Al entrar a su casa se limpia y se cuelga del techo con su cola boca abajo una manera inusual de dormir y se queda dormido asi, ruby solo se duerme cerca de asriel hecho bolita pero el le da una sabana y le acomoda una almohada, despiertan en la tarde noche, ruby se levanta bien despeinado y con ojeras, dice

-mierda... ahhhhh que sueño tengo... eh asriel?

Asriel también se levanta apenas y le habla a ruby

-buenos días ruby ten -le da un café- crees que el equipo se reuna de nuevo?

Ruby lo duda y solo habla

-pues deja pienso un rato... -se vuelve a dormir-

-mientras tanto-

Acid esta haciendo preparativos y hace unas réplicas de camiones de carga que usan en cloudstale, el solo habla y le dice a su pequeño ejercito

-bueno espero que recuerden el plan tenemos los barriles asaltamos cloudstale nada de sigilo entraremos a la fuerza pondremos las armas y listo los wonderbolts no podrán ni con nosotros... causaremos una tormenta ácida tan destructiva que destruirá la mitad de todo y equestria al ver nuestro potencial sera nuestro... -están a kilómetros de llegar haya-

Ruby despierta y se da cuenta que es de noche y baja se da cuenta que ya el equipo esta reunido, asriel tiene una noticia importante

-bueno tengo algo que decirles -saca una radio parece una maquina gigante con una antena- si llegan alguna llamada de emergencia nosotros lo recibiremos y ayudaremos a tal problema pero bueno... ¿Quien tiene hambre?...

la radio empieza a emitir un montón de señales de auxilio y de alarma

-una hora antes-

Acid llega en una camioneta que supuestamente esta cargando con químicos y todos los materiales necesarios para hacer posible el plan, acid solo traia un traje negro resistente a golpes y cualquier arma al igual que su grupo pero hay una unicornio con melena morada y pelaje color amarillo mostaza y tener una CM con un circulo negro en medio uno blanco y en el centro uno totalmente blanco finalmente viste una corbata negra pero ella sobresalen entre los demas aparte de ser la unica unicornio esta leyendo un libro con signos, acid le hace una pregunta

-¿te pague para que leyeras libros? ¡NO!... pero que es -se acerca a ella- PurpleStorm... -menciona su nombre

Ella le responde de una manera molesta

-Hechizos... y con eso haré tu sueño realidad -lo hace mientras lee el libro y lo cierra en eso mira a acid con sus ojos morados claros y brillantes

el conductor dice que ya llegaron a la fabrica de nubes en coudstale entran en una especie de bodega solo se salen todos de los camiones y disparan sin discresion matando a todos los guardias que estaban ahí y unos científicos, solo corrian por su vida y llamaban ala radio, entra más hacia adentro de la fábrica hasta que un grupo de pegasos llegan parecen wonderbolts pero solo purple genera como unos anillos brillantes com magia y agarran a los guardias juntos mientras los aplasta lentamente , acid se impresiona y con armas mata a todo los ponis que se hallan en la fabrica, sus guaridas ponen ametralladoras con balas hiperveloces, acid le habla a purple

-ejecuta todo aquel que entre ala fabrica aquí estaremos preparando todo para el ataque

Los soldados de acid están transportando los barriles con el super-acido...

-ahora-

Asriel escucha la radio con una cara de preocupación

-tenemos que ir a cloudstale... hay un gran asalto haya y no creo que puedan solos preparen sus trajes

Cloud se queda serio y casi temblando, ruby le pregunta

-¿estas bien? Ni te pondrás tu traje?,

El solo responde con una voz seria

-ya voy...

Todos se ponen sus trajes frozen le pregunta al equipo

-¿como vamos a...

Ruby los lleva a cloudstale con supervelocidad a cada uno, frozen no terminaba de hablar

-llegar?... -despeinada- ah no pasa nada...

Todos están viendo a closudale desde abajo pero cloud solo mira un terreno valdio y llora, frozen le pregunta

-¿todo esta bien?...

Cloud solo hace que le quite el casco encima y con lagrimas en los ojos dice

-aquí murió mi familia... supongo que merecen la verdad bueno...

-Flash back-

En una pequeña aldea un grupo de potros juegan con una pelota, entre ellos esta cloud de pequeño se ven muy felices y su mama sale de su casa de madera con su ala cargando a un bebe le grita

-hijo ven aquí a cenar y se va a hacer de noche

El pequeño cloud solo se despide de sus amigos

-nos vemos al rato -hace una expresión de felicidad, una sombra le tapa la cara pero es solo cloudstale que esta casi abajo de ellos-

Al ir de camino a su casa nota un viento fuerte muy raro, cloud piensa que esto es extraño por que casi no hace esto por aquí y vio a múltiples ponis volando y corriendo, su papa lo carga con el ala y lo mete a la casa, cloud pregunta

-¿Que pasa papa?! ¿por que todos corren? -se baja de el-

Se asoma por la ventana al ver uno de los tornados que transporta agua a cloudstale pero se salio de control, se están haciendo un mega tornado que esta destruyendo todo-

cloud al ver eso solo piensa que si esto no les hará daño pero el tornado se dirige a la casa de el destruyendo los que había al frente asi que solo su mama lo mete a un sótano rápidamente y también a su pequeño hermano bebe pero ya no se puede, se cierra de forma violenta y la habitación se mueve de manera muy brusca y se escucha como la casa se destruye luego de que pase un rato un muy asustado cloud sale del sótano al ver horrorizado su casa destruida pero eso no era lo único todo su pueblo anda destruido, no lo puede creer y al ver el casco de su madre aplastado en es escombro de casa intento levantarlo pero este era muy pesado y no puede hasta que sintió un viento detrás de el, gira su cabeza y es el tornado dirijiendose hacia el, cloud solo grita

-Ahhhhhhh! -llora, se queda paralizado y se tapa la cara, Como si algo le dijera extiende uno de sus brazos y se detiene el tornado-

En esos momentos cloud esta muy confundido y mueve un lado a un otro su brazo y también al tornado como si lo controlara hasta que lo hace hacia arriba y desaparece, después de todo eso solo cloud ve a los wonderbolts y demas pegasos llegar al lugar pero el solo quiere irse a dormir en una nube el solo, piensa en su familia muerta, así que después de días viviendo solo decide explorar mas sus poderes y genera pequeños tornados y crea mucho viento para robar en puestos de comida...

-actualidad-

cloud termina de hablar

-eso es todo lo que quiero contar... después opinan de esto hay que ayudar ponis! -se sube rápidamente a cloudstale-

los demas lo hacen solo que frozen lo hace impulsándose con hielo, al llegar frente a la fabrica en la entrada solo hay unos guardias que están siento aplastados por un lazo brillante, Frozen lo congela y los libera, Ruby les pregunta

-¿todos están bien?

Ninguno responde y deciden dejarlos ahí, asriel le tiene malas noticias a Ruby

-oye Ruby...

La entrada esta llena de las centinelas que dispara hiper balas, durante mas de diez minutos todos hacen un plan de como pasar pero cloud dijo

-oigan miren... -señala una puerta de salida de emergencia libre-

Al entrar solo dan unos pasos mas hay un montón de guardias apuntándolos con armas


	6. Capitulo 6: Hechicería mortal

Mientras todos esos ponis con un traje negro y chaleco del mismo color apuntan al equipo con armas de balas hipersonicas solo ellos se quedan paralizado por que un paso en falso o un ataque pueden matar a todos debido a que no pueden detenerlos así que trataban de hacer un plan, Ruby no resistió mas y con toda su energía empezó a quitarles las armas y golpearlos aparte de empujarlos pero alguien dispara y le da en el brazo de Ruby, el guardia solo se acerca hacia el

-¿no te acuerdas de mi?... -se deja ver mejor su rostro y es el pony que asalto a una yegua en un callejón el cual Ruby lo había detenido-

Ruby se sorprende

-... Ahhhhh mira pero ponis como tu deben estar en prisión ¿¡que rayos haces aquí?!

Cloud genera una bola de electricidad hacia ese pony y lo electrocuta dejándolo en el suelo, Ruby solo queda paralizado, cloud pasa alado de el y le dice

-de nada tomate...

Ruby solo respira y hace un gesto de fastidio y le responde a claud

-se que mi melena es de color rojo tomate pero no te da derecho a decirme tomate -se pone frente a claud-

Mientras tanto en el techo de la fabrica arriba de una ductos esta purple storm viéndolos y con magia activa unas alarmas que suenan tan fuertes que aturden un poco a Ruby, Frozen y a cloud en cambio a asriel el sonido fuerte lo protege su casco mira arriba y ve a purple, asriel casi gritando

-¡¿quien eres tu?!

La Unicornio morada hace mas fuerte el ruido haciendo que asriel también se aturda y baja generando un disco de magia lo lanza hacían Frozen tumbandola y le hace hace escupir sangre , el disco mágico rebota en cloud en su pecho tumbándolo, se dirige a asriel pero el salta y vuela hacia purple pero ella genera otro disco pero lo usa mas como escudo, asriel lo patea y golpea pero purple lo protege sus discos mágicos evitando los ataques de asriel pero ella no se fijo en que Frozen se levanto rápidamente y lanza un destello azul

-¡no vuelvas a golpear mi boca!

-hace una cara de ira-

explota frente a purple y queda inmóvil congelada

Pero Ruby se va directo a ella a golpearla con supervelocidad pero antes de tocarla ella hace un hechizo raro que consiste en aumentar el peso de la gravedad y solo mira como Ruby estuvo apunto de golpearla y como ella es inmune a su propios hechizos aprovecha de patear la entrepierna de Ruby

-lo que te pasa por tratar de golpear a una hechicera... -ve que asriel puede moverse pero de manera un poco lenta acercándose a purple, ella desactiva ese hechizo y con magia y ya para acabar con ellos derrumba el techo del edificio aplastandolos, ella con voz de alivio

-ah espero que me paguen bien por esto..

alguien le toca el hombro de purple, es Ruby

-y sabes esto pasa por tratar de aplastarlos solo por unos bits -golpea la cara de purple y le dice- ah también espero que no vuelvas a golpear mis bolas -cara de furia-

Purple se molesta pero ruby le interrumpe

-por que matas a ponis por trabajo con esas habilidades podrías hacer cosas mejores... -todos le están haciendo señas de que no hable con ella- pero podrias hacer algo mas en ves de privar de la vida de un pony... vamos a lo mejor no sabes que esta mal pero puedes mejorar...

purple no sabe que decir y mejor decide lanzar un destello verde que aturde a todos y no pueden ver por la luz intensa que vieron, ella se va hacia acid y lo encuentra en la parte de la fabrica donde generan las nubes un lugar lleno de mesas con cosas de laboratorio como tubos de ensayo bases con químicos varios tubos en las paredes contenedores puertas esa zona muy grande y tiene otros tubos más grandes es ahí donde generan las nubes y las moléculas de agua acid ya anda sacando su químico tan especial para el, de la nada llega purple y le pregunta

-¿Oye que no te ibas a robar algo aquí? jamas dijiste que harías algo mas que eso

acid suelta una risa y sonríe

-ayyyy... tan equivocada estas no te dije mi plan cierto? provocare un genocidio en masa destruyendo ciudades enteras con este acido que voy a poner...

coloca el tubo donde tenia encapsulado el químico a un contenedor gigante que es el agua que usan para la lluvia y esta cambia de color a uno verde y en un tubo gigante hay demasiado vapor generándose que serán liberadas las nubes acidas

-gracias por ayudarme... -le da una bolsa llena de bits-

purple demasiado asustada toma el dinero y se dice asi misma con una voz muy temblorosa

\- P-ero... ya... ya no va a ver mundo que pueda usar este dinero... ay celestia nunca quise ser parte de la muerte de millones -se sale corriendo agarrando los bits-

acid se ríe

-jeje...

el equipo trata de llegar a de llegar ala zona de fabricación de nubes donde se haya acid pero se dan cuenta que hay una centinela de balas hipersonicas y solo se quedan quietos pero eso no impide que esa arma dispare y habra fuego contra ellos, Ruby solo cierra los ojos pero los abre y grita

-¡Nooooooooo! -ruby con toda la velocidad que puede dar hace un lado o lanza a sus amigos hacia el otro lado de la centinela pero no se fija que hay una bala que esta apunto de darle en la cara y como si su bufanda cobra vida lo protege y la bala termina aplastada y asi pasan con las demas balas-

el pegaso no lo cree y la bufanda lo protege de cualquier bala que venga de su camino haciéndolo un lado o bloqueándolo a pesar de que para el la bufanda es demasiado suave, cuando le choca una bala parece ni hacerle un rasguño, cuando se acerca a la centinela la destroza desarmandola y las balas se detienen, logrando salvar a sus amigos y a el mismo, frozen se asusta y se cael al suelo y le preguntan

-oigan que paso ahhhh...

Cloud se levanta y asriel igual pero cloud dice

-oigan siento que hay un... una tormenta ahí atrás no solo eso si no algo con potencial extintivo... es algo que no me puedo imaginar

asriel se queda confundido y le pregunta

-¿que quieres decir con eso?

cloud le responde muy rápido

-es que puedo predecir el clima con solo sentirlo y lo hago con mucha certeza así que algo muy malo esta por pasar

Frozen congela la puerta y ruby la rompe entrando a la zona donde se encuentra acid ya haciendo su tormenta mortal y todos los contenedores de cristal estan llenos de nubes verdes y acid solo los ve sin asustarse ni nada, le habla a ellos con una cara de seriedad pero parece sonreír

-sabe que llegaron tarde no? ya voy a jalar la palanca y demostrare el poder que soy capaz... -baja una palanca que liberaría todas las nubes toxicas pero algo lo detiene y voltea y es ruby impidiendo que la baje-

ruby grita

-ahggggg no dejare que lo hagas...-esta haciendo demasiado esfuezo pero acid le da una golpiza en el pecho rompiendole una costilla a ruby pero asriel baja del techo y le grita a acid-

-NO DAÑES A MI PEGASO! -le da un golpe tan fuerte en la barbilla que acid sale volando y le saca varios dientes-

acid saca su arma pero lo congela frozen y se lo rompe, cloud aprovecha que anda enfocado en solo ella y le lanza una bola de fuego quemandole la espalda, ruby con su supervelocidad pasa alado de el y lo golpea varias veces lanzan dolo a la pared quedando casi inconsciente ahí, mientas esta ahí tratando de levantarse agarra una piedra brillante y se tele-transporta cerca de la palanca pero asriel corre rápido hacia el y la rompe, acid solo queda sorprendido a tal cosa

-pero como?... No me queda mas opción contra ustedes... -de su mochila saca una jeringa y se lo Inyecta en el brazo- esto me dará mas podeeeeeeeeeeeer.

su voz cambia a una mas grave y empieza a crecer tanto de altura como de masa muscular de manera considerada y sus ojos brillan de color azul pero de sus cascos salen unas garras igual de las traseras y unos colmillos gigantes convirtiéndose en una bestia


	7. capitulo 7: Sin alternativa

No pueden creer lo que ven, un pony convirtiéndose en una bestia, es algo jamas antes visto, acid voltea enseñando sus afilados dientes parecidos al de un lobo, en ese momento lanza su brazo para rasguñar con sus enormes garras y Ruby salta, asriel hace lo mismo, frozen se teletranportan y cloud sólo vuela, acid sólo roza la pared de concreto, está se destruye y con las marcas de las garras en la pared, parecía que no uso toda su fuerza, asriel analiza y es mucho más alto aparte de ser más grande, Ruby le dice a asriel

-¿algún plan? - asriel solo observa a acid pero parece no escucharlo-

Ruby no lo piensa dos veces se sube ala pared, se impulsa y sale volando a una gran velocidad causando una explosión sonica que destruye la pared y lo golpea en la cara a acid hasta el mismo sintió como le tronaba el rostro aparte de haberlo roto el cuello

Pero cuando voltea mira que acid gira y sacude su cabeza y no pareció afectarle, frozen crea un camino de hielo y genera agujas de ese mismo material, se los lanza a acid y se los entierra en el pecho, parece no tener efecto en el y se dirige hacia frozen pero ella genera una espada de hielo grueso y de darle espadazos a el

-¡como es que eres tan duro! - le esta dando pero acid detiene la espada con sus garras, frozen logra cortarle la cara disparandole ráfagas de cristales de hielo y parece que se regenera- ¿Que rayos..?

Cloud se fija que acid pisa hielo que generó frozen y como al derretirse se está mojado y le lanza un rayo electrocutado el agua y a acid, parece que lo quemó pero sus quemaduras se quitan, cloud le gritan a todos

-chicos se regenera no importa que tantos ataques hagamos... - Ruby aparece con una de las ametralladoras con balas hipersonicas-

Ruby mira con una cara de enojo a acid

-Regenera esto...

e dispara sin parar a la cara con toda las balas que el arma poseía y Ruby sigue así hasta que la pared se llenan de sangre, el arma se calentara, Ruby suspira y espera a que el humo se disipe-

La cara de acid esta destrozada pero se vuelven a regenerar los dientes y su rostro, así mira fijamente a todos

-finalmente me volví indestructible... ahora puedo tener el poder absolutoooooooooo

-libera una voz demoníaca demasiado fuerte y grita apunto de hacer trizas a ruby lanzándole su brazo con sus afiladas garras-

Asriel lo detiene agarrándolo de sus garras y manos apoyándose ahí su armadura lo protege aún mas

\- pero nosotros te destruiremos... grrrr... -hace una cara más de enojo apretando sus dientes-

Acid le da igual y lo agarra con a boca tratando de morderlo pero es demasiado dura su armadura y destruye todo el laboratorio gigante destrozando paredes y el techo al otro lado de la pared sólo esta el vacío, abajo de cloudstale sólo hay campos y lo único que lo iluminaba eran las luces de las fábricas y casas, también rompe un tubo de gas haciendo combustión y salga fuego de ahi, asriel asustado le pica el ojo con una de sus alas, acid lo suelta y asriel cae al piso, cloud vuelva a atacar

\- no dañes a mis amigos! -vuela, junta sus cascos generando una bola de fue lo y de calor y se lo lanza a acid quemandole el pecho y la cara-

aun asi acid siegue regenerándose pero cloud se le ocurre algo y le habla a frozen

-OYE!... -pone sus cascos en el piso- oye frozen ayúdame a congelar el piso... solo hazlo -frozen lo hace y entre los dos congelan todo el suelo aparte de bajar la temperatura del aire-

el hielo llega a congelar las patas de acid de tal manera que no se puede mover si rompe el hielo de igual forma se genera mas, al parecer el frio no le afecta en nada, asriel voltea hacia ruby

-oye ruby... a la de tres golpeamos al mismo tiempo a ese lobito... -ruby vibra su casco con que va a golpear- y eso?...

ruby le responde

-cuando hago eso agarro mucha energía... y no preguntes como lo descubrí fue por error.

los dos agarran impulso y vuelan hacia la cabeza de acid en eso lo golpean al mismo tiempo en la cara lanzan dolo hacia afuera de la fabrica y cae al vacío de ese lugar no se sabe si va a sobrevivir o no pero solo el equipo se acerco ala orilla para ver ...

...

Acid solo miraba hacia arriba sus ojos se vuelven rojos fuegos y en seguida su cuerpo es cubierto por un aura roja, se detiene en el aire unos segundo y se impulsa como si fuera un meteorito extendiendo sus garras hacia ellos, asriel exclamó y grito

-¡QUITENSE DE AHI!

Acid no se va directa mente hacia ellos parece tomar una dirección distinta de la nada unas afiladas garras aparecen en el suelo atravesándolo , Frozen solo trata de esquivarlos , aparecen garras por todos lados saliendo del suelo, Ruby asustado solo vuela y los demás igual menos Frozen que anda tratando de congelar las garras, acid sale de suelo

-soy indestructible no importa que me hagan...

De la nada aparece un wonder bolt a ver lo que ocurre y detrás de el hay un grupo de ellos pero andan muy asustados , no saben la bestia que tienen en frente, el los mira y se va hacia ellos, dejando atrás a Ruby, asriel, cloud y Frozen, asriel esta asustado

-chicos hay un gran incendio en la fabrica y pronto llegara a explotar hay demasiados químicos flamantes en este lugar no será buena idea alejarlos...

Ruby mira con preocupación

\- vamos a tener que evacuar cloudstale Frozen no intentes frenar el fuego el hielo puede que no sea tan útil y te desidrates por el calor recuerda que todos esos tubos de gas se van a una válvula gigante de hidrógeno...

Cloud dice

-puedo disminuir la temperatura del lugar y causar una lluvia... -se va a hacer eso-

Ruby se va a activar la alarma de evacuación en cloudstale, todos los pegasos salían de sus casas dudando otros en pánico, Ruby nota que partes de la fábricas están en llamas pero explota una válvula de gas pequeña haciendo que colapse una chimenea que iba a caer encima de varias casas, el solo vio y dijo

\- creo que ya es hora de hacer mi parte -se quita brevemente la mascara agarra de una maquina expendedora una bebida energética-

En eso ruby deja la bebida en el aire y procede a quitar rocas pequeñas y un poco grandes encima de algunos ponis y va poco a poco agarrándolos y poniéndolos en un lugar seguro lejos de la fabrica obvio con su super-velocidad casi ralentizando el tiempo y para regresar mas rápido vuela o también salta en algunas rocas que están en el aire para agarrar pegasos que están volando debajo de la chimenea que les caera encima, pero ruby logra sacarlos a todos y vuelve donde estaba su bebida dejando a todos en un lugar seguro lejos de la fábricas, acid ataca a los wonderbolts pero asriel le lanza una vara de metal en la cara y frozen dispara un destello azul que explota en cara de el congelando su rosto, asriel le grita

-¿¡que quieres hacer con todo esto?! -con sus alas de metal pica los ojos de el-

Frozen saca a los wonderbolts de ahí en eso ruby regresa, el pregunta

-¿qué pasó aquí?... -acid lo iba a atacar con sus garras pero logra esquivarlo y salta- estuvo cerca...

Cloud viene del cielo volando y se para alado de frozen y asriel, cloud sólo mira a todos

-ah regrese a tiempo no? - de nuevo todos están unidos- es ahora o nuncaaaa! - le lanza un trueno a acid-

Ruby con supervelocidad golpea muchas veces a acid y aprovecha que se cae para rodearlo corriendo alrededor de el en círculos sin parar haciendo un círculo verde muy brillante cuando el genera suficiente energía va hacia acid y le da un golpe con toda su energía que el genero y acumulo haciendo que salga casi disparado al aire pero se trata de regresar inpulsandose y generando alrededor de el fuego y parece un meteorito de nuevo, ruby le grita a frozen

-¡cuidado!

Frozen logra bloquearlo y enfriarlo haciendo una capa gruesa de hielo alrededor de el

-ni creas que seré tan fácil... -genera un camino de hielo hacia atrás de acid forma agujas de hielo y son disparados hacia el-

El agarra una aguja de hielo, en eso se lo lanza a frozen pero ella genera otra espada de hielo bloqueando la aguja destrozandolo gracias a eso se le entierra cristales de hielo a acid, agarra un cristal arracandoselo de la cara lanzan dolo a frozen ella no logra esquivarlo pero ruby quita a frozen de ahí pero acid no se deja y aunque vaya rápido logra patear a ruby alejándola de frozen en eso acid agarra del cuello a ella

-seras la primera en morir... -estaba apunto de rebanarla en varios pedazos con laa garras-

Asriel se desliza hacia el y con sus alas le corta una parte de su mano haciendo qie suelten a frozen y en eso acid quiere contraatacar a asriel pero el detiene sus garras con sólo sus cascos, acid sorprendido trata de aplicar más fuerza

-realmente eres muy fuerte ... -ruby quita a asriel de ahí y a todos-

En eso ocurre una explosión que quema a acid pero no lo suficiente para matarlo, cloud vuela junta sus cascos y crea un tornado de fuego haciendo que acid este dentro de ese quejándose hasta casi quedar puro huesos, el fuego se apaga y cae acid al suelo pero sorprendentemente volvió a regenerar por completo.

ruby le dice a Asriel

-mierda el si es duro que hacemos?!

En eso un disco de forma circular y color morado brillante con símbolos que forma varias líneas, pasa encima de ellos y acid recibe el golpe tumbándolo y casi partiéndose la cara, alguien habla

-espero que te acuerdes de mi... -detrás de todo el equipo aparece purple-

Ella con magia genera más discos y golpea a acid cuando el anda en el piso genera un destello verde y explota en la cara de el haciendo que no pueda ver, Purple grita

-Oigan lo siento si pero ahora debemos estar juntos contra el

Ruby hace golpes consecutivos en la cara de acid a la velocidad del sonido, asriel hace lo mismo pateando diferentes partes del pecho, cloud regresa de nuevo y genera una tormenta de granizo encima de acid aplastandolo cambia de temperatura y hace que se derrita el hielo pero a la ves hierve a acid quemandolo , cloud les dice a todos

-chicos intente generar una lluvia pero es demasiado fuego...

Purple les habla

-miren ... se que no confiaran en mi pero acid es lo menos importante será mejor que saquen a toda cloudstale de aquí este lugar va a explotar y todo esto estará ardiendo, menos con una explosión de un tanque de hidrógeno gigante vamos a poder salir vivos de aquí... tendré a acid inmóvil por favor háganlo... -empieza a llorar- de veras JAMÁS los volveré a lastimar nunca más ... jamás quisieron hacerle daño a nadie yo... ¡SÓLO VÁYANSE!

Ruby le dice

\- no importa ... tienes razón hay que ayudar a los ponys pero Segura que te sacrificaras por todos... ...

Asriel le grita

-¡Ruby ya hay que sacar a todos se aquí!

-Se va asriel ruby frozen y cloud deja de hervir a acid hasta que la nube desaparece-

Purple le habla a el

-espero que mueras... -inmoviliza a acid generando anillos en su pecho generado por su misma magia- es duro!

Acid se trata de mover pero no puede más

-ahhh debí haberte disparado desde que te contrate...

Purple se ríe

-y tu espero que te jodas garritas de Mierda.

Ruby saca al último pegaso de cloudstale y se van a tierra y ahí escucha en una bocina grande a lo lejos

-explosión inminente en cloudstale por favor resguardece en un lugar seguro -sonidos de alarmas-

Ruby Dice

-aun hay tiempo de salvar a Purple... -todos son empujados por un destello blanco gigante y un aire ardiente aparte de una onda expansiva y sonora-

En eso nota una monstruosa bola de fuego nadie puede decir nada por el impacto y el ruido que los pero en eso caen restos de lo que una ves era cloudstale caen como si fueras meteoritos ruby grita

\- COMO NOS VAMOS A PROTEGER?

-todos los pegados entran en pánico algunos se esconden debajo de árboles y otros vuelan con sus hijos muy lejos-

Frozen hace escudo grande de hielo pero se derrite por el inmenso calor que hace las bolas de fuego cayendo del cielo

\- asriel asegúrate que nadie se vaya¡!. asriel se asegura que todos estén juntos bajo el escudo de hielo todos están agachados llorando, pasa un rato y está amaneciendo sólo se ve un poco de día en el fondo hay demasiado humo negro y un gran incendio, cloud les dice

-chicos iré a detener el incendio

El y entre otros pegasos generan lluvias para controlar el fuego, en eso llegan guardias reales y varios ponís más para ayudar a todos los heridos

Ruby ve uno de los fragmentos que cayó y sólo lo mira

Purple está detrás de ruby

-hola... -el se asusta y ruby salta del susto diciéndole-

\- pensé que te habías sacrificado por -baja la mirada- nosotros... en serio no... -sube la mirada pero sonríe- sabremos como agradecérselo pero como saliste de ahí

...

Ella sólo se quita ceniza de la cara

-solo me tele transporte rápido y descuida no tienen que hacerlo ... ahhh oigan ustedes tienen un grupo ¿cierto?

Frozen les responde

\- Claro... pero ahhh deberías estar con nosotros te ayudaremos a usar tus habilidades para no dañar a los demás otra ves -hace una sonrisa-

Empiezan a llegar más ponís con ambulancias y casa quien ayuda a los heridos de la explosión.

-un día después-

Todo el equipo están en canterlot, Purple les habla

-nunca había estado por aquí ...

Rudy le responde

-tranquila nadie de nosotros a estado aquí.

Ellos fueron llamados para este lugar haciendo una ceremonia y un agradecimiento a todos los que rescataron a los pegasos de cloudstale, ellos fueron invitados

Frozen dice con emoción

\- ya dirán nuestros nombres! -todos están afuera del salón de ceremonias-

Celestia dice unas palabras a todos

-hay que felicitar a todos aquellos que salvaron a los miles de pegasos de cloudstale por favor denle la bienvenida A LOS WONDERBOLTS LOS HÉROES DE EQUESTRIA

\- ruby sólo está callado con cara de tristeza, frozen igual, asriel se queda con la boca abierta cloud tiene una cara muy fea de enojado pero Purple le dio igual

Cloud se asoma

-quiero quemar vivios a todos...

Ruby le Dice

-debe ser un error no puede ser... a lo mejor nos dirán después de ellos

Son rodeados por guardias reales sin dejar que se escapen, asriel les dice

-oigan fui uno de ustedes ... Ellos no hicieron nada nosotros arriesgamos nuestras vidas por que nos hacen esto...

No pueden hacer nada y son llevados a un calabozo

Ruby llorando dice

\- como es posible esto es tan injusto...

Purple le habla a ruby

\- lo siento ... pero no importa que tanto te esfuerces o que tan bueno seas la vida siempre será injusta contigo

Cloud está generando una tormenta

\- ahhh ya no se que decir -cloud sólo está acostado en el piso y frozen dice

-No lo sé pero sólo se que nos harán algo ...

Llegan unos guardias y agarran a todos llevándolos a otros cuartos donde están frente a celestial y Luna, no parecen contentas y celestia dice

-ustedes son de lo peor causaron todo esto y para rematar ya tienen un expediente malo lleno de delitos... en especial Purple... ah ya no se que decir... arrestenlos

Luna le dice a Asriel

-sabes tu especie sólo sirve para trabajar para mi y nada más... ahhh guardias llevencelos.

Un guardia trata de llevarse a ruby pero este mueve rápido su casco y golpea al guardia

-perdón pero ahhh - todos Se ponen en posición de pelea y se llevan a Luna y celestial en eso todos se liberan de los guardias haciendo poses de pelea y frozen los deja inmóviles congelando el piso-

Ruby les dice

-chicos no quiero batallar... - agarra uno por uno sacándolos del Castillo y se salen de ahi fuera de ese lugar donde nadie los encuentre exactamente afuera de la estacion de trenes de canterlot- de verdad esto es útil...

Asriel suspira

-aveces me siento muy sólo nunca eh visto a nadie de mi especie en equestria espero no ser el único bat pony... ahhh - Ruby lo abraza- pero eres especial para nosotros y nadie más estará sólo o jamás nos abandonaremos -sonríe-

Frozen se une al abrazo

-jamás debemos separarnos saben algo

Cloud le sigue la frase

-que es?... y ya se que dirás debemos estar unidos para proteger a los ponis de amenazas que no pueden enfrentar -

Purple ser une al abrazo también y dice

-hay que irnos ponís... luego nos atraparan..

Se van caminando hacia un tren que va de canterlot a fillydelphia en eso asriel en el camino le dicen a todos

-sabe podremos hacer una bienvenida a Purple al equipo comiendo en ese restaurante de hamburguesas está bien? -mira a todos con cara de felicidad-

Purple les responde

-me parece muy bien jeje recibir a mis amigos de está forma -hace una hermosa sonrisa y ríe-

El tren sigue su camino hacia fillydelphia ...


End file.
